Aun te recuerdo
by RukiVongola
Summary: Recuerdos basados en una canción, Kazemaru nunca pudo olvidar a su querido capitán.KazemaruxEndou, lean y espero sea de su agrado.


_Friends __~ Ai Otsuka_

_Kazemaru x Endou. _

"_Intentamos caminar lejos,__  
><em>_caminar sujetados a nada" _

Aun recuerdo esos años, los atesoro y los extraño, cuando las horas parecían segundos si estabas junto a mí, mi querido capitán.

Aun recuerdo ese día, cuando caminábamos por la rivera del rio, como amigos que éramos ese entonces, yo te miraba sonrojado, era lo que me provocaba ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos y toda esa pasión que siempre fluye en ti. Tú me sonreíste como otras tantas veces cuando yo te miraba, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente, sentí tu mano buscando la mía, para que ambas se refugiaran entre su calor y textura.

_"Incluso ahora, ese día que te conocí,_  
><em>Es un tesoro"<em>

Yo baje mi cabeza avergonzado, pero con la mayor expresión de felicidad dentro de mi corazón, estaba completamente perdido y nervioso ante tu muestra de afecto hacia mí, aun así creía que era el mejor momento en mi vida.

Ese fue el momento que marco mi vida, compartimos nuestro amor tanto tiempo, me acostumbre a pasear tomado de tu mano, sin vergüenza alguna, tu mano era la conexión de tu cuerpo con el mío, ya no sentía reparos tú fuiste mío, como yo lo fui tuyo.

_"No quería que pudieras ver mi perfil_  
><em>oculto por la puesta de sol"<em>

Tal como la primera vez, yo esperaba como siempre tu mano junto la mía, pero esta vez algo me dijo que era diferente, tú me dijiste "quizás esto no sea realmente bueno para ambos", las cosas no eran fáciles para nosotros, el secreto y la omisión de nuestra obsesión nos estaba marchitando.

_"Pequeñas lágrimas vinieron una por una y,_  
><em>suavemente, solté tu mano"<em>

En un momento no podía creerlo fueron años ocultando nuestro amor, pero esto nos llevo a la perdición y en tantos aspectos tu tenias razón, no fue fácil aceptarlo, pero por tu bien yo podría hacer cualquier cosa, todo lo que tú me pidas yo te lo daré.

Tú me viste llorar, y caer en desesperación, yo te preguntaba "¿Qué voy hacer sin tu amor?", me veía como un patético y tu para no dejarme parecerlo más te marchaste.

_"Seguramente si pudiéramos haber dicho adiós_  
><em>¿Podríamos habernos olvidado más fácilmente?"<em>

Desde aquel entonces no pude volver a respirar, sin ti, sin tu voz cerca de mí yo no tenía ni alma ni razón por la cual vivir, nunca te olvide ni nunca pensare en hacerlo.

_"Cuando algún día podamos encontrarnos otra vez_  
><em>Seré capaz de decir "Gracias""<em>

Así fue como te espere, ahora ya las horas no parecían segundos, mas era como siglos sin ti, una eternidad que yo no era capaz de soportar, pero recuerda que aun estoy aquí, esperando por un sincero "te quiero" otra vez.

_"La voz de risa que escuche de esa fotografía_  
><em>ha resonado en un largo camino"<em>

Dejarme aquí solo, fue lo peor que pudiste hacer. Pero aun así seguiré sonriendo al verte hacerlo a ti.

_"Mis lagrimas estarán solas miserablemente,_

_no tenían valor y fingí ser una persona mala a propósito"_

Así fue como me acostumbre a la idea de no tenerte a mi lado, y me atrevo a decir que caí en una tremenda soledad, sin ti mis días ya no son lo mismo, todos se volteaban a mirar aquel chico que ya no tenía una sonrisa que mostrar, intente cambiar tantas veces, pero ya no era lo mismo.

_"Cuando algún día podamos encontrarnos otra vez_  
><em>podremos decirlo como siempre..."<em>

Aun sigo esperándote mi capitán, por ti dejaría todo lo que tengo, como alguna vez lo hiciste tú por mí. Todavía me pregunto ¿Qué ocurrió para terminar así?, como fue que lo que digieran los demás fuera tan importante para terminar nuestra relación, siempre me sentiré un miserable al no poder cuidar lo que tuvimos.

Me gustaría volver a esos días en que sentía tu mano contra la mía, buscando el calor que había perdido al no estar junto a mí.

_"Probablemente si hubiéramos dicho "No me olvides"_  
><em>¿Abríamos sido capaces de creer en eso?"<em>

Así fue como escribiste esta historia junto a mí, cuando estábamos juntos, en los días nublados y en los soleados, esas miradas soñadoras, que me hacían pensar que juntos estaríamos por siempre. Pero ahora…ahora 10 años después empiezo a perder la esperanza de que lo nuestro haya sido un amor verdadero.

_"Seguramente. Si pudiéramos haber dicho adiós_  
><em>¿Podrimos habernos olvidado más fácilmente?<em>  
><em>Cuando algún día podamos encontrarnos otra vez<em>  
><em>Seré capaz de decir "Gracias"...<em>

_Intentamos caminar lejos,_  
><em>caminar sujetados a nada…"<em>

Espero volver a escuchar tu voz, aun en la inmensidad, acordándose de mi nombre, tal como yo lo hago por ti y sigo velando por nosotros. Aun así mi capitán, seguiré agradecido por todo lo que me diste y todo lo que tu sonrisa me hizo sentir.


End file.
